


Rage

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kim has depression, Trini is a worried mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: The rangers have never seen Trini mad before, until Kim disappears for a few days.





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt/idea from a post by fuck-you-i-am-spiderman on tumblr

Kim sits in her room, hands clutching her phone as she stares down at the picture she can't bring herself to erase, the picture that reminds herself every day of what she's done, who she is- who she was.

But the longer she stares the more she hates herself, the more she wants to run and never look back. So without much thought, she tosses her phone onto her bed and grabs her leather jacket, hopping out of her window and walking towards the woods outside of Angel Grove.

She knows it's stupid, walking around at two in the morning on a Saturday, especially when she has detention and training with the rangers in the afternoon but she just can't bring herself to care about anything at this point, let alone herself. So she keeps walking, and walking, until she's walked farther into the woods than she ever has before.

She pauses after what feels like forever, looking up at the night sky littered with stars and she can't help but revel in the feeling of irrelevance that comes with it. It's nice sometimes, knowing that her place in the universe is almost so minuscule that no matter what she does it won't affect the stars.

Without bothering to think much of it (she's been doing that a lot tonight), she lays down in the grass and stares up at the stars, seeing how many constellations she can find and sorting through her emotions among the chirping of the crickets.

-

Trini frowns down at her phone, contemplating the oddity of not waking up to a text from Kimberly. Her mind runs through the usual calming thoughts she has; maybe she hasn't woken up yet, maybe she's running late, who knows?

Swallowing down the ever growing anxiety in her chest, she pulls her favorite beanie over her head and gets ready for detention, grabbing a banana and barely saying hello to her parents before heading out the door. The walk to the school isn't long, but it lets her mind linger on Kim when she notices she still hasn't gotten a text from the girl.

'Maybe she's sick and slept through her alarms,' Trini thinks to herself, but the thought begs the question; can Rangers even get sick?

By the time she reaches the door to detention, doing a sweep of the room to see Zack, Billy, Jason, but no Kimberly, her heart is in her throat with how much she's worrying. Before the teacher overseeing detention can yell at her for not taking her seat, she drops her phone into the box and sits in her usual spot in the back.

The whizzing of a piece of paper catches her ear, and her hand it up in the air catching the note thrown to her before she even registers it. Folding it open quietly, she sees a note from Zack in his crude handwriting.

_Everything okay, Crazy Girl?_

She flashes him a quick look, shrugging her shoulders before writing down on the same note and throwing it back to him.

_Anyone know where Kim is?_

Zack catches the note, reads it quickly, before making eye contact with Trini and shaking his head. Swallowing nervously, she nudges her head towards Jason and Billy, and Zack nods before whipping the note through the air towards Jason, who catches it effortlessly.

He reads the note, looks at Zack before shaking his head with a shrug of his shoulders, and tosses the note to Billy, who reads the note and shakes his head as well, writing something down before tossing it back to Trini.

_I'm sorry Trini, I haven't heard from her since training last night._

Trini flashes Billy a thankful smile as she reads his note, praying no one can tell just how worried she is about her best friend before she tries to work on actual homework.

-

Kim wakes up when the sun is high in the air, stretching and rubbing her eyes before remembering where she is. Her head lifts up off of the grass, looking around at the trees surrounding her before remembering that she ended up here after her walk last night.

She's tempted to get up and see if she can make it to detention before it's too late, but the thought of doing absolutely anything right now just seems meaningless and tiring. Instead, Kim continues to stare at the sky, her eyes wandering over different clouds that pass over her field of vision until her eyes droop shut once again.

-

"Come on, Trini! I know you're better than this!"

Trini knows Zack is taunting her, if the smirk on his face is anything to go by, but she can't help but take the jab personally. With her anxiety over her missing best friend, Trini's mind is anywhere but training right now, and Zack is taking full advantage of it.

Trini throws a punch in his direction, but Zack is quick to feint out of the way before jabbing her in the ribs. He smirks when he succeeds, and Trini's anger in her chest is bubbling higher and higher. Before she can register how her emotions are affecting her actions, she's throwing her body at him, her body wrapping around his torso as she flips her way up to his shoulders, her momentum causing Zack to tumble to the ground.

"Shit, Crazy Girl," Zack groans as he spits the dirt out of his mouth. "I didn't realize I missed the full body combat memo."

Trini's body is immediately filled with guilt, quickly helping Zack to his feet. "Fuck, Z, I'm so sorry. I.. I just-"

"You're worried about Kim," Zack says finitely, and Trini is gaping at him before nodding slowly. "I could feel something off with you in the bond, her too, but I don't know where she is. I'm worried too," Zack says softly, placing a comforting hand on Trini's shoulder.

Trini blinks back tears as she nods. First she's worried about one of her best friends, now she's hurting another. Zack notices her guilt and pulls her into a tight hug, sighing softly against her hair.

"She'll be okay, T," he says softly, and Trini prays that he's right.

-

It's been 36 hours since anyone has heard from Kimberly and Trini can't decide if she's more worried for the girl's safety or pissed off that she didn't tell anyone that she was going to go off the fucking map.

It doesn't help that Trini has these overwhelming feelings for Kimberly that she probably shouldn't be having but the fact that she's missing is not helping at all and Trini feels like her heart is breaking with how scared she is.

"Trini?" Jason says her name softly from across the pit, the four remaining rangers still carrying on with their afternoon training. Trini perks up with a hum, the red ranger crossing the cave to sit beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"Still worried?" He asks, and Trini scoffs because of course she's worried. Jason gives her this almost apologetic look because he must've realized how stupid his question sounded.

"I don't know if someone hurt her of if she just ran," Trini says quietly, her head leaning against Jason's shoulder. "I'd get it if she did, but if any one of us were to have ran from this, it would've been me."

"Why do you say that?" Jason asks softly, his thumb running up and down the bare skin of Trini's shoulder comfortingly.

"I mean, between my parents and being attacked by a crazy bitch from space, you think _I_ would be the one running from all of this," Trini shrugs, shrinking in on herself as she talks about Rita and thinks about how much that encounter affected her. "I don't know, I just want her to be okay."

"Me too, T. Me too."

-

"Where the fuck is she?!"

"Trini-" Zack tries to calm her down but Trini is having none of it. It's been over two days since any of them have seen Kim, the pink ranger nowhere to be found at school Monday and nowhere to be found at training. Trini was fine being just worried but now? 

Now she's livid.

"No!" She screams, shoving Zack away from her and pacing the length of the pit wildly. "It's been two days and she's still gone. I can't tell if I'm mad that she's gone or mad that we still haven't tried to figure out if something happened to her. So where the _fuck_ is she?!"

"Trini we don't know," Jason says softly, trying to get Trini to listen to them. "We went to her room and her phone was laying on her bed untouched, so maybe she just went somewhere and forgot it."

 

"No," Trini shakes her head, swallows down her fear and turns it into anger instead. "No, she would've found a way to tell one of us if she was going somewhere. She wouldn't just leave us!"

Trini's not admitting it, but she's scared Kim left them. Left her. She's so tired of having to leave people behind and having people leave her because of who she is that she doesn't think she can handle it if Kim _did_ leave them behind.

"You're right, she wouldn't," Billy chips into the conversation, before adding a hesitant, "..would she?"

"Would she what?"

Four pairs of eyes turn to see Kimberly Hart standing at the entrance to the pit. Three of those pairs of eyes are relieved to see her completely okay, to see that no harm has come to her, but one pair is filled with a fire none of the rangers have ever seen before.

No one can stop Trini as she nearly flies across the Pit, pinning Kimberly against the wall of rock by her shoulders and staring up at her as her chest heaves with an anger no one has ever seen in Trini before. Trini has always been the calm and calculated one, so to see her so unhinged is-

It’s absolutely terrifying.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Trini shouts, her eyes stinging with tears as she looks up at a wide eyed and fearful Kimberly Hart. Kim's mouth opens to answer but it just hangs open, no words coming out, and Trini angrily pulls Kim away from the wall before slamming her against the wall again.

" _Dónde estuviste?!_ " Trini nearly screams, her voice shaking as a few tears fall from her eyes. Jason and Zack are trying to move to pull Trini off of Kimberly and Billy is trying to get them all to stop fighting but Kim can't stop staring down past the anger and at the pure fear in Trini's eyes.

Before anyone can manage to do anything useful to stop Trini from attacking Kim, the shorter ranger leans up and aggressively capture's Kim's lips in between her own. Because if losing the girl in front of her for two days has brought her to realize anything, it's that she's stupid for trying to wait for Kim to make the first move.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," Trini whispers shakily against her lips, and Kim slides down the wall as Trini storms away towards the entrance of the pit.

"Jason.. did I just get a girlfriend?" Kimberly asks the red ranger, and Trini can't stop the watery chuckle that leaves her throat as she turns around from where she's standing by the underground lake.

"You did, and hurry up because your girlfriend is _pissed_ ," Trini jokes, and she stays long enough to see the smirk on Kim's face before launching up into the water.


End file.
